Washington County, Mississippi
Washington County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 51,137. Its county seat is Greenville. The county is named in honor of the first President of the United States, George Washington. The Greenville, MS Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Washington County. It is located in the Mississippi Delta. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Bolivar County (north) *Sunflower County (northeast) *Humphreys County (east) *Sharkey County (southeast) *Issaquena County (south) *Chicot County, Arkansas (west) *Desha County, Arkansas (northwest) National protected areas *Holt Collier National Wildlife Refuge *Theodore Roosevelt National Wildlife Refuge (part) *Yazoo National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 51,137 people residing in the county. 71.3% were Black or African American, 27.0% White, 0.6% Asian, 0.1% Native American, 0.4% of some other race and 0.6% of two or more races. 1.0% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 62,977 people, 22,158 households, and 15,931 families residing in the county. The population density was 87 people per square mile (34/km²). There were 24,381 housing units at an average density of 34 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 33.97% White, 69.57% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. 0.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census of 2000, the largest ancestry groups in Washington County were African 69.57%, English 21.4%, Scottish 8.2% and Scots-Irish 3.1% Washington County by 2005 was 67.2% African-American in population. Latinos constituted 1.1% of the population in the county while non-Hispanic whites made up 31.7% of the population. As of the census of 2000, there were 22,158 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.60% were married couples living together, 26.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.35. In the county the population was spread out with 31.50% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 87.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,757, and the median income for a family was $30,324. Males had a median income of $28,266 versus $20,223 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,430. About 24.90% of families and 29.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.40% of those under age 18 and 24.60% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Major highways * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 61 * U.S. Highway 278 * Mississippi Highway 1 * Mississippi Highway 12 Airport Mid Delta Regional Airport, owned by the City of Greenville, is located in an unincorporated area in the county."Greenville city, Mississippi." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on July 15, 2011. Education *'Public School Districts' **Greenville Public School District **Leland School District **Hollandale School District **Western Line School District *'Private Schools' **Deer Creek School (Arcola) **Greenville Christian School **Saint Joseph Catholic High School (Greenville) **Washington School (Greenville) Pillow Academy in unincorporated Leflore County, near Greenwood, enrolls some students from Washington County."Profile of Pillow Academy 2010-2011." Pillow Academy. Retrieved on March 25, 2012. It originally was a segregation academy. Communities Cities *Greenville (county seat) *Hollandale *Leland Towns *Arcola *Metcalfe Unincorporated communities *Avon *Burdett *Chatham *Darlove *Elizabeth *Erwin *Foote *Glen Allan *Murphy *Stoneville *Tralake *Tribbett *Wayside *Winterville Ghost towns *Port Anderson *Princeton See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Washington County, Mississippi *Clarke Reed Footnotes Further reading * Russell S. Hall, Princella W. Nowell, and Stacy Childress, Washington County, Mississippi. Charleston, SC: Arcadia Publishing, 2000. * Bern Keating, A History of Washington County, Mississippi. Greenville, MS: Greenville Junior Auxiliary, 1976. * John L. McCoy, [https://archive.org/details/FactorsAssociatedWithLevel-of-livingInWashingtonCountyMississippi Factors Associated with Level-of-Living in Washington County, Mississippi.] US Department of Agriculture Technical Bulletin no. 1501. Washington, DC: US Dept. of Agriculture, Economic Research Service, 1974. * William Bert Thompson, A History of the Greenville, Mississippi, Public Schools under the Administration of E.E. Bass, 1884-1932. MA thesis. University, MS: University of Mississippi, 1968. Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Washington County, Mississippi Category:1827 establishments in Mississippi Category:Settlements established in 1827 Category:Mississippi counties on the Mississippi River